Naruto: Blade for hire
by Renki Siauda
Summary: born four Years before the Kyuubi attack and without the use of his chakra watch as Naruto strives to be the strongest while protecting his sister.


Naruto blade for hire

I do not own Naruto or inuyasha

Chapter one: night of the Kyuubi

Everything went wrong for Naruto, this was true his whole life. he may be four but he was very smart for his age. First was that earlier this year he was told he would not be able to be a shinobi. His only explanation was that he would never be able to wield chakra like his parents. Today was supposed to be a happy day. Today he would be becoming a big brother, and he was so excited to meet his little sister. Right now the massive amounts of corrupt chakra in the air and the massive fox in the village really worried him. Naruto ran out the compound and down the street. The blond four year old found there person he was looking for six year old Itachi Uchiha

Naruto's best friend.

"Naruto -kun what are you doing out here"? Asked the older boy the girl next to him starting freaking out. At seeing the girl act strange Naruto spoke,

"Oi Itachi why is she acting so weird" at that statement the girl seemed to deflate into a small depression while muttering

"oh man the honorable son thinks I'm weird" while poking the ground. The girls words only annoyed the blond further.

"Why does everyone call me that I here it enough from the adults, I don't want it from Someone close to my age Dammit my name is Naruto Na-Ru-to Dattebyo." Turning his head to the side Naruto pouted

"What are you doing out here Naruto" at the new voice all three children turned to see a young teen with gravity defying silver hair and his headband over one eye standing on the fence behind them.

Naruto smiled at this boy's appearance "Kakashi-nii where is mom and dad they should have been back by now I got worried when I saw the Kyuubi in the village." It still shocked Kakashi to this day at how smart Naruto was. it was like looking a mini version of his sensei, it was also a shame that the boy would never be able to be a ninja.

"That is why I am here I am to take you to the hokage tower, and Itachi you should take Izumi and go back to the Uchiha compound" Kakashi said though to the two younger boy's it sounded like an order.

"hai senpai" was the response from the Uchiha. Kakashi placed his hand on Naruto' s shoulder and shunshined directly to the tower. Naruto was ushered into a large room with a semi circular table in the center. At the head of the table was not his father but the third Hokage. In the room was a pink blanket rapped little girl with a red tuff of hair being held by elder koharu. The next words spoken clearly shone all in the room the intelligence that the four year old had.

"where are my parents and why is she holding my baby sister?" Most if not all in the room look down in sadness as the silence solidified his earlier thoughts everything went wrong in his life.

Time passed and Naruto was now six he was sent to live with his godmother, Mikoto Uchiha, Itachi's mother at first Naruto was pissed he was not allowed to be near his sister for security reasons, but even Mikoto couldn't stop him from being mad at The third nor would she. The boy was now in a civilian academy, but he like Itachi was easily flying past his peers. Naruto couldn't be a ninja but that didn't stop him from wanting to be strong. Causing the current conversation he was having with his godmother.

"Mikoto-oba chan I want to learn taijutsu" asked the blond as he looked up from the book he had been reading.

"But Naruto-kun why would you need to learn that" asked the dark haired woman. Not missing a beat the blond answered.

" I may be a civilian but, i need to know how to defend my self if no one is around. I am still the son of the fourth hokage." hearing the explanation from a six year old made her smirk "can you or Itachi teach me oba chan?"

"I'm sorry Naru-chan but we can't teach you our taijutsu style, only members of the Uchiha clan can learn it." She replied. Naruto knew that it was a long shot but, didn't let it get to him. A few days later Kakashi was off mission and had come by to spend his day off with Naruto. The two of them went to Ichiraku ramen Naruto's birth day was in a couple of weeks so Naruto asked his big brother figure.

"Hey Kakashi-nii can you teach me taijutsu?" Kakashi smirked at this and said

"I'm sorry Naruto kun but I will be very busy for the next few weeks. Have Itachi show you to this training ground one of my friends will be there he should be able too help you." he smirked and handed Naruto a slip of paper with the number of the training ground. Later both Itachi and fugaku actually laughed when they found out which training ground Naruto would be going too. The next day Itachi dropped off Naruto at the training ground in question. He looked around only to see a teen in a green spandex suit and a bowl cut with the biggest eye brows he had ever seen.

"Hello there Naruto kun my eternal rival told me that you would be coming" the youthful teen exclaimed "Why do you wish to learn taijutsu my Youthful young friend?"

"I may not be able to be a ninja but I will not be weak I am still the son of Minato Namakaze and Kushina Uzumaki." Naruto proudly stated conviction burning I. His eyes. This caused the young Jonin to laugh quite boisterously.

"Ok my Youthful young friend I shall teach you taijutsu but you must follow the regime I set for you with no question." A wide smile spread across Naruto's face as he yelled out.

"Hai sensei" and with a sensei and a goal firmly in place. The blond would be taught the katas and given a physical training regime to follow when his sensei was on mission. Time began to pass and Naruto completed the civilian academy at the age of ten. Then the Namikaze heir went fully into his physical training by wearing leg weights that he would progressively increase over time. After a couple of months Naruto went into a weapon shop with Itachi, who was getting ready for a mission away from the village. Looking around as his god brother was bought his supplies Naruto spotted what in his young mind was the coolest weapon he had ever seen a massive halberd with a four foot handle, a crescent shaped blade as a pommel attached to a four foot long, one foot wide, double edged blade. Naruto's amazement was cut short a he here a gruff voice behind him.

"I see you have your eye on that old thing" turning to see who was talking his gaze was net by a mountain of a man with shaggy dark brown hair and a wooden left leg. "The names Matsudo Higarashi owner of this shop" Naruto was about to answer back with his name but was cut off.

"I know who you are boy I knew your parents, are you interested in that weapon" Naruto nodded vigorously.

"My father made that when he was a younger man he sought to make a weapon that could compete with the stupidly large swords from kirigakure.

"How come it's still here if it's that old" asked the blond.

"Well one thing it's heavy, and as far as I can figure that none of the ninja from the village wanted it" Matsudo shrugged

"I would buy it but I have no money, at least until I turn sixteen. The council won't let me have access to my parents money before then." at this the man smirked and said

"How about a deal kid, work for me and I will pay you and when your older we'll see if you can wield it." Naruto now had another goal and a new job to occupy his time. Soon October tenth came while the whole village was getting ready for the Kyuubi festival Naruto was standing in the back of the Uchiha swinging a four foot iron rod with a weight at one end. Tonight he would go out to the festival, but right now he was training. He was now wearing forty pounds on each leg his weighted rod was eighty five pounds. It was something he helped make in the forge. It's purpose is to help with getting his body ready for his halberd, which his boss told him was called Banryu. Three months working at the blacksmith shop he learned that Matsudo was a former chunin, and met his seven year old daughter Tenten. Nauto's thoughts were cut short as he slammed his training weapon into a training dummy completely tearing it's wooden head off.

"What did that training dummy do to you Naruto nii" asked a six year old Sasuke sitting on a stump behind him. Causing him to chuckle.

"Are you and Mikoto oba chan going to the festival Sasuke kun?" Asked Naruto as he sat next to the younger boy taking a small brake from his training.

"I asked but momma said not this year cause papa gotta work tonight" the young Uchiha pouted. Fugaku was always working lately ad was getting more and more unpleasant to be around.

"That's ok I'll Bring you something back" Naruto said as he took a sip from his canteen, before continuing his training. After training the rest of the day Naruto had to remove his weights to let his body adjust to not having them on before increasing them tomorrow. Just before the festival Naruto got ready by going to the hot spring to bathe. Once done he went back to the compound to put on his yukata it wasn't much just a simple burnt Orange with black ascents around the border. The festival wasn't Naruto's favorite time of year because to him it signified the breaking of his family. He only stopped off at a stall to get his promised gift for Sasuke, before heading to the memorial stone. Walking through the village was slightly unpleasant for him people were drinking and smiling. Naruto tried to move quickly and ignore the idiots all the while not noticing that he had an ANBU tailing him. He made it to the memorial stone and sat down he traced the names of his parents on the cold black stone. Tears fell as he told boss parents about this year like he had so many others. On his way back through the village he noticed a red blur running from a small group of people so he followed. When he realized the blur was indeed his sister he was pissed he was already refused the right to see or spend time with her and, now she was being attacked by the villagers. Moving as fast as he could he got in between the six year old red head and the drunken mob. Driving his fist into the face of the drunk man in the front like he had done to his training post so many times before. sending the man into blissful unconsciousness. Naruto knew his training had made him very strong, but when he felt the man's jaw break he truly understood just how far he had come.

"Step aside honorable son and let us finish what the fourth started" this was spoken in a drunken slur by a older chunin with a scar running down from his eye. Unknown to Naruto a weasel masked ANBU cringed as Naruto first kicked the man with as much force he could muster right in the balls. The man grabbed himself too distracted by the blinding pain in his to block as Naruto laced his fingers at the back of the chunin's head and, launched a heavy knee to his face. The chunin hit the street with a dulled thud. This seemed to cause the rest of the drunken mob to attack. In a flurry of movement The young blond vented The last six years of frustration on The mob. The ending result was many broken bones and a still enraged ten year old blacksmith appearance. While Naruto took care of the mob Itachi had swiftly removed the frightened young girl from the situation. In his mind Itachi knew that the third would-be very displeased at this development.

Hi there Renki here tell me what you think and please be nice this is for you after all


End file.
